


Reencuentro

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaban diez años sin verse, y Charles nunca pensó que el encuentro sería asi, tan... bizarro. En ese momento solo quería desaparecer de pura vergüenza. </p><p>CHERIK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! No pregunten de donde salio esto, mi cerebro simplemente tenía que drenarlo.
> 
> La escena se situa en Dias de un Futuro Pasado cuando salvan a Erik. Estan Charles, Erik, Logan y Peter; Peter acaba de usar su mutación para que el tiroteo no los hiera y todo sea un excito.
> 
> Aquí el pequeño delirio, que nacio de un imagen. Dejo el link de la misma al final. 
> 
> Enjoy (?)

**REENCUENTRO**

  
  
  
Charles intentó no sentirse avergonzado. Mierda, sabía que Logan y Peter los estaban mirando. ¿En serio Erik necesitaba hacer eso ahora? Lo jaló un poco, desde la ropa, intentando apartarlo. Escuchó un gruñido en respuesta. El polaco no iba a soltarlo.   
  
-¡Vamos Erik, tenemos que ir a buscar a Raven y...!  
  
-Dios, Charles, espera un minuto, han pasado diez años y w quiero...-las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron, miró de reojo a sus acompañantes que estaban algo incrédulos. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Quería desaparecer, nunca había imaginado que su reencuentro fuera así. Bien, Erik había pasado diez años encerrado, pero que fuera un poco más... reservado con sus necesidades-Oh, dios, te extrañé tanto...-la voz del magnético se escuchaba realmente afligida, y durante un momento Charles sintió algo de pena.  
  
-Por favor Erik, nos están mirando-murmuró por lo bajo. Pero no, el otro parecía muy concentrado y feliz en lo que estaba haciendo, no quería moverse. Charles comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, ¿qué carajos iba a pensar Logan de ellos?-Luego hacemos esto, lo prometo, ¡pero ahora tenemos que ir a salvar el mundo!-se quejó, perdiendo un poco el tono paciente. Sentía el rostro arderle con fuerza, sabía que estaba completamente sonrojado. Sentía tanta vergüenza en ese momento.  
  
Vergüenza ajena.   
  
Escuchó el gruñido de frustración de Logan y la risa de Peter, empujó a Erik con más fuerza, pero parecía que era imposible despegarlo. Realmente le costaba pensar que el hombre que tenía enfrente era el mismo Magneto que atemorizaba a tanta gente. Por dios, parecía un niño abrazado a su oso de peluche favorito-Sólo dejame estar así un momento...-Erik se repegó más, las cosas de metal vibraron un momento. Charles se masajeó la frente, y se cubrió un poco los ojos con la mano. Esto era humillante.  
  
-¡Erik por favor, esto es patético! ¡Ya suelta!-lo jaló con más fuerza, pero lo único que logro hacer fue despegar una cuchara de la espalda ajena. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que había muchos más cubiertos pegados al cuerpo de su compañero-¡Necesitamos irnos!-jadeó, tomándole del brazo y usando toda su fuerza, queriendo llevárselo con él. Logro moverlo unos centímetros.  
  
-No, no, no.. ¡Dios, te extrañe tanto tanto!-el musculoso cuerpo ajeno, enfundado en el traje gris, intentó abrazar más al objeto, casi como si quisiera llevarlo con él.  
  
-¡Erik! Hay una frigobar en el jet ¡¡Ya suelta eso!!-la voz sonó más autoritaria, prácticamente grito. Erik con desgano dejó de abrazar la nevera y se giró a mirarle. Charles masajeó con fuerza su frente, intentando recuperar la compostura. Los ojos celestes del otro mutante brillaban.  
  
-¡Esta bien! Pero llevare algunas cosas...-el telépata bufó cuando lo vio girarse y abrir el aparato, comenzando a sacar comida. Tuvo que apretar los dientes. Finalmente se giró a mirar a sus otros dos compañeros.  
  
-Vayan a decirle a Hank que ya vamos...-murmuró con voz tensa. Los otros dos seguían fijos mirando como el magnético estaba sacándo comida de la heladera. Charles entrecerró los ojos y les miró molesto, finalmente ellos se giraron y fueron hacia a fuera. El menor se volvió a girar para enfrentar de nuevo a su "amigo"- ¡Por dios, vámonos de una vez! ¡¡Y controla tus poderes!!-se acercó para terminar de sacárle todos los utensilios de metal que tenía adheridos a la espalda.   
  
Erik finalmente se giró, mientras masticaba algo y comenzó a caminar con las manos llenas de comida-Vamos, vamos-apremió, yendo rápidamente hacia fuera. Charles miró hacia el cielo pidiendo paciencia-¿Dijiste que había un frigorífico en el jet?-preguntó con curiosidad, esperando que el inglés le alcanzara.  
  
-Si, si-bufó, apresurando el paso. Miró de reojo como Erik seguía comiendo mientras caminaba. Bueno, estaba más flaco, quizás había pasado hambre-. No puedo creer que nuestro reencuentro sea así-jadeó, frustrado. Todo eso estaba siendo sumamente bizarro-. Pasaron diez años y tu solo piensas en... ¡comer!  
  
-Bueno, yo quería darte un beso, pero tu me golpeaste-comentó el otro como si nada, mientras se acercaban a donde los otros mutantes los esperaban. Debían irse rápido, habían perdido tiempo mientras Erik abrazaba la nevera, seguramente vendrían los guardias a intentar detenerlos. Esta era la fuga más patética de la historia.   
  
-Es por que eres un idiota...-respondió simplemente-¿Puedes apurarte? Podrás comer allá, sentado-recalcó, pero Erik sólo alzo la ceja, apresurando el paso pero sin dejar de comer.  
  
-Oye Charles... ¿me dejaras abrazar al minibar?-Charles finalmente se detuvo y le miró molesto.  
  
-¡¿En serio?! ¡Después de diez años sin vernos ¿lo qué quieres es abrazar un maldito aparato helado?!-estaban casi en el jet. Hank, Logan y Peter los miraban atentos. Bestia suspiró y se metió dentro. Casi había olvidado las peleas de enamorados.   
  
-Es mas cariñoso que tu-dijo con seguridad. Los ojos azules ardieron, y por segunda vez en el día, Erik terminó tirado en el piso, producto de un fuerte puñetazo brindado por Charles Xavier. El telépata le miró molesto, jadeante, antes de girarse y subir las escaleras.   
  
-¡Mi comida!-gimió el pelirrojo, mirándo todo lo que había desparramado en el piso.  
  
-¡Mierda, Erik sube de una puta vez! ¡El maldito mundo esta en peligro!-de mala gana subió, más que nada para ver al frigorífico, no podía creer lo desconsiderado que era el inglés con sus afectos. Pobre de él, nadie lo entendía.   
  
Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio al minibar, Charles jadeó y tiró la cabeza hacía atrás. No podía creerlo. Realmente no podía creerlo.  
  
Diez años sin verse. ¡Diez años! Nunca imaginó que el reencuentro sería así.   
  
Logan se sentó en un sofá y les miró sin saber que decir. Si el Profesor X y Magneto le hubieran dicho que sus versiones jóvenes era  _asi_  lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de venir. En esos momentos la misión se veía algo bizarra y... bueno, él tenía poca fe en los niños sobrecrecidos que tenía enfrente y que actuaban como dos adolescentes en su primera pelea de enamorados.   
  
Wolverine habia vivido tantos años, pero nunca presencio algo tan patético. Necesitaba paciencia, mucha.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta imagen fue la que inicio el desvario
> 
> http://data3.whicdn.com/images/133937003/original.png
> 
> En fin, ¿comentarios? Aunque sea para tirar tomatazos xD


End file.
